


A New Hobby

by Isis



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Lord John Grey visits Waldesruh again, and learns about Stephan von Namtzen's latest obsession.





	A New Hobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



> If I could have made it shippy, I would have, but alas the limitations of 100 words. :-)

The invitation had hinted of some great news. Grey wondered, with trepidation, what that news might be. The last time he had visited Waldesruh had been after Weber, after Percy. Stephan, who had recently lost his arm, had been bent on self-destruction, throwing himself into drinking, chariot racing, and breeding sausage-shaped dogs for badger hunting.

He followed Wilhelm to a sandy clearing. Stephan was in the centre, stroking his hand down the neck of … was that a _dragon_? _Two_ dragons?

"John!" Stephan cried joyfully. "Look, I am now breeding the Mauerfuchs!"

On the whole, thought Grey faintly, he preferred dachshunds.

**Author's Note:**

> ["I think that Temeraire is a natural crossover for Lord John!"](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/104627853) :-)


End file.
